


Let me in

by pottahlover55



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Betrayal, Character Death, F/M, Hurt No Comfort, Its sad I’m sorry, James Potter & Lily Evans Potter Live, Loss of Trust, M/M, Peter Pettigrew Being An Asshole, Regulus Black Dies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:27:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29322429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pottahlover55/pseuds/pottahlover55
Summary: “James! Open the door and let me talk to you! He’s lying!” Callie calls from the front door her voice sounding scared“Go away Callie! I know it’s you! I can’t believe you!” He called back turning around to see his wife and son. He goes to them holding them close“It’s not me James! I swear!” Callie calls out desperately“I don’t believe you” James repeats walking away from the door with his wife and child“James!”|_|_|_|OrPeter tells James that he found out who the traitor was. The fifth marauder: Callie Anderson. Who tries to save James and Lily even after they cut her out and told her to never talk to them again.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Regulus Black/Original Female Character(s), Sirius Black & Remus Lupin & Peter Pettigrew & James Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. It’s Fine

**Author's Note:**

> yea this is because i was bored and it my little sisters birthday and i’m not good with ppl so enjoy

Peter raced through the mess of bushes around the Potter residence trying to reach James before Callie did.

Callie walk in on Peter showing his dark mark to Severus Snape. She bolted probably heading straight for James and Lily, but he couldn’t fail this mission, he couldn’t

”JAMES!” Peter yelled sounding frantic reaching the door with no sign of Callie anywhere 

“Wormtail! What’s wrong?!” James asks ushering his friend in

”Its Callie! I walked in on her showing her dark mark to Snivilus!” Peter panted out

James’ eyes went wide. He was suspicious of Peter but it was Callie. He was shocked his wife’s best friend. The fifth marauder.

”Go upstairs and tell Lily and then hide her and Harry. I’ll be down here if she shows up” James says ushering Peter upstairs to where Lily was when there was another knock on the door

”James?” he heard Callie call before she opened the door

”Get out!” James says venomously startling her. Her bright blue eyes filling with concern and confusion 

“James” Callie said again looking scared “Please let me explain” tears in her eyes

”No! You’re gonna sell out me and Lily. Aren’t you!” James yells

“NO! Peter is I swear! James please you have to believe me!!” Callie manages barley suppressing her sobs

”I don’t believe you!” James say shoving her out and closing the door locking it

“James! Open the door and let me talk to you he’s lying!” Callie calls from the front door her voice sounding scared

”Go away Callie! I know it’s you! I can’t believe you” James calls back turning around to see his wife and son. He goes to them holding them close

”It’s not me James! I swear!” Callie calls out desperately 

“I don’t believe you” James repeats walking away from the door with his wife and child

“James!”

|_|_|_|

Lily sobs into his chest that night. She couldn’t believe her best friend would betray her like this

|_|_|_|  
  


Callie runs to Remus and Sirius hoping they hadn’t heard yet, but she was to late. They shut the doors on her and told her to leave. She sobbed in her own bed for the rest of the night before falling into a dreamless sleep.

|_|_|_|  
  


It was storming a couple of days before Harry’s third birthday when James heard the door blast in and yelling

”Get away from them!” that voice was so familiar 

“Callie’s here. Go to Harry and get out of here” James said to his wife

Lily nods and runs out of their room to Harry’s before getting out of the house with a few belongings and running away from their small cozy cottage in Godric’s Hallow

James started down the stairs his wand raised but stopped short at what he saw

Callie stood in front of the dark lord obviously giving James and Lily a chance to get away. 

“Your friends left you” Voldemort says in a snake like voice to Callie

”Maybe, but if you kill me my friends will know that the real spy is Peter.” Tears stream down Callie’s face

”They’ll never know it’s Peter is I keep you alive” Voldemort whispers “Imperio” Callie falls over a moment later in deep sleep.

James apparates away to Lily while Callie distracts Voldemort

Its not Callie after all

|_|_|_|  
  


Callie wakes up in the Potter’s cottage on the ground her head aching. She groans and puts a hand on her head trying to stand up

”Stay down traitor” a deep voice says. Callie recognizes the voice though

”Sirius” Callie croaks out, her whole body sore

”Stay down” Sirius growls out

Callie feels ropes wrap around her hands as she’s incapacitated by her friend

Sirius hauls her up and drags her out of the house before they apperate to the ministry.

Sirius guides her down to a sub level basement to a dark room shoving her into a chair

An older man walks in and sits in front of her

”Show is your forearm” he says slowly 

Callie tries to move but the rope around her wrist stopping her

”Just check them yourself” Callie mumbles weakly her head pounding 

“No mark” she hears the man say to Sirius

”She sold them out” Sirius says angrily “They’re dead because of her”

”Well Miss Anderson, you’ve been charged for the murder of James, Lily, and Harry Potter. You’ve been convicted guilty and to serve a life sentence in Askaban” the man says dismissing her

Callie feels herself being dragged away from the chair to be taken to the prison when she hears the crack of someone apparating close

“James!” Callie was dropped onto the ground some security guards picking her back up. She looked at the ground silently 

“Please take me away already” Callie whispers to the men. 

The men seem to listen and drag her away before the appear at her new home. She changes to her prison robes before settling down into her new cell letting her tears fall.

|_|_|_|  
  


James, Lily, and Harry appear in the ministry

”James!” James suddenly had an armful of Sirius “I thought you were dead!”

“I’m not dead!” James assured him “We all survived”

”How?!” Sirius asks confusion clear on his face

”Callie, she came and put herself between us and him giving us time to escape. She was telling the truth the whole time. The traitor is Peter” James says before pulling a shaking Peter forward

Sirius suddenly turns around to look at the empty corridor

”No!” Sirius yelps suddenly

“Sirius?” James puts a hand on his friends shoulder

“No” Sirius whispers before grabbing Peter by the collar and dragging him to the court room

|_|_|_|

Callie sat in her cell looking the the wall for god knows how long when a tray of food was pushed into the cell. She ignored it in favour of looking at the wall some more

|_|_|_|

”-You’ll serve life in Askaban” the man finishes having security drag Peter away

”Sir, Callie” James says suddenly 

“She will be released in a hour” the man walks away after that

James, Sirius, and Lily let out a sigh of relief Harry sleeping in his mother’s arms. 

|_|_|_|

Callie hears the door to her cell open but she doesn’t think much of it. That is until she’s dragged to her feet and suddenly back at the ministry Sirius, James, Remus, and Lily in front of her.

She looks at them all feeling weak and useless. They all look back at her 

“Why am I here” she barley manages to croak out at her friends

”You’re free” Lily steps closer to Callie with a smile on her face

Callie backs up tears in her eyes “Put me back” she mumbles

”Callie” Sirius grabs her and she flinches but he doesn’t let go

”Let me go” Callie starts to fight against him 

“No come here” Sirius pulls her into a hug and she collapses against him sobbing holding onto his shirt with both hands


	2. Year 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sooo i changed the story a little bit and made it a soulmate kinda universe. i’ll explain more in the chapter enjoy

Callie slams her head down onto the table causing Sirius to spit out some orange juice as he tries to suppress a laugh

”You don’t understand Sirius!” Callie exclaims angry at her friend

”It’s still funny Callie” Sirius calls back as he wraps his arm around Remus

”You suck” Callie says dramatically

”You know I do” Sirius says with ease causing Remus to choke on his tea

”Padfoot!” Remus scolds Sirius 

“Stop! Everyone else has found their soulmate, why haven’t I?!” Callie says with a frown watching her best friends. Sirius with an arm around Remus, James holding Lily’s hand, Peter feeding Mary some toast with a smile

”You’ll find them Cal don’t worry about it” James punches her arm playfully

”Yea, I guess I shouldn’t worry” Callie answers before standing up “I’m gonna head to Transfiguration early, I’ll see you guys there” before she walks out and head to the classroom

Callie bumps into someone and all her books fall out of her bag

”I’m so sorry! Here let me help you” a smooth deep voice says helping Callie pick up her books before they look at Callie

”No, it’s my fau-“ Callie cuts off when she looks at them a sense of rightness washing over her as she looks at the boy in front of her. His black wavy hair framing his face in a way that made his grey eyes pop out even more. Callie couldn’t make herself look away, and it seemed the boy couldn’t look away either

“Reggie!” Callie hears Sirius from behind heading toward them breaking them from their trace. Callie turning around to look at her friend

”Hey Sirius” the boy ‘Reggie’ reply’s back

”Callie it seems you’ve met my little brother, Regulus” Sirius says with a bright smile 

“Yea I guess so” Callie looks back at Regulus feeling happiness she’s never felt before bubble up in her

”It was nice to meet you” Regulus says

“Likewise” Callie said with a shy smile

Sirius looked back and forth at them before clapping his hands startling them again “C’mon Callie, we’re gonna be late for Transfiguration” Sirius pulls Callie away while waving goodbye to his brother

Callie couldn’t wait to bump into Regulus again

|_|_|_|  
  


Regulus couldn’t get Callie out of his head. Her straight blond hair that was past her shoulders and her heterochromia causing her to have a blue and green eye both a vibrant shade that was evident in his dreams that night. The euphoric feeling he felt lasted the rest of the day. His heart pounding in his chest.

Regulus was currently sitting by the black lake a small smile on his face thinking about how she blushed while they were talking, the way she gazed into his eyes. He felt only he should gaze into her eyes like that. Only he should make her blush. He wishes it was that easy. His left arm burns with the reminder of the mark now burned onto his skin forever.

He hears someone walk over. He turns around and draws his wand pointing it at the person 

He sees Callie and puts down his wand

”Sorry” he mumbles embarrassed 

Callie laughs and walks over before plopping down “It’s fine, I would’ve done the same” 

Regulus looks at her intrigued 

“Still sorry” Regulus says before sitting down

”Earlier, when we met, you felt something right?” Callie asks quietly 

“Yea, did you?” Regulus responds 

“Yea. What does it mean?” Callie asks her voice shaking slightly 

“I don’t know” Regulus whispers back to her his voice shaking a little too 

Callie falls silent before standing up “I promised the boys I’d play exploding snap with them in a couple minutes. I’ll see you soon yea?” She asks a small blush gracing her cheeks again as she bites her bottom lip gently

”Yea, for sure” Regulus agrees immediately with a smile on his face

”Cool. Um bye I guess” Callie smiles as she walks back towards the school

Regulus falls onto his back a giant smile on his face

A thought interrupted his thought though

What did that feeling mean?

|_|_|_|  
  


Callie returns to Griffindor tower and smile on her face before looking around, trying to find her best friend

”Lily!” she calls out once she spots her collapsing at Lily’s feet

”Hey Callie” Lily runs her fingers through Callie’s hair 

“What did it feel like? When you found out your soulmate was James?” Callie asks looking at her best friend

”A feeling of rightness, happiness, just, you can’t explain what it feels like. It just feels right” Lily says “It doesn’t fade or become less noticeable, it’s always going to be there, just as strong as the first time you locked eyes with each other” 

Callie looks at her. “So you knew that James was your soulmate in first year?!” Callie almost shrieks

”Yes, but he was a bloody git” Lily says with a small smile

Callie laughs before thinking of her first meeting with Regulus.

”I hope I found mine” Callie whispers slightly a sad smile on her face 

“You think you found them?” Lily asks

”Maybe” Callie responds before standing up 

“I promised the boys I would play exploding snap tonight, I’ll talk to you later Lils” Callie stands up and walks to the boys dorm before letting herself in only to find Mary in there making out with Peter, Remus and Sirius making out and James sitting and reading

”CALLIE!” James yells causing the couples to jump apart 

“JAMES!” Callie yells back equally enthusiastic

”Bloody hell! Warn a guy” Sirius says 

Callie stick her tongue out at him before remembering she thought that his little brother was his soulmate so she stopped and tried not to blush

”Cal, why you blushing?” Sirius teases

”I’m thinking about someone” Callie says without hesitation 

“Who?!” James asks eagerly 

“None of your business” Callie says defensively 

Remus stares at Callie for a long moment trying to read her

Callie didn’t tell him anything

”CALLIE!!!!” Peter yells dramatically. Mary had left a while ago so Peter joined in on the convo

”No! It’s none of your business” Callie answers defensively 

“Ok. Callie, let’s play truth or dare” Sirius says his eyes narrowing playfully

”Ok” Callie accepts knowing she’s doomed no matter what

”Callie, truth or dare” Sirius gives her what he likes to call his creepy eyes 

“Dare” Callie says cause she ain’t no chicken

”I dare you to go and kiss whoever you were thinking about” Sirius says with a small smile

Callie moves to the window quick and sees that Regulus is still down by the lake

”You wanna stay here and wait?” she asks

”No way!” Sirius, James, Peter, and Remus say all jumping up and trailing behind her

Callie starts toward the black lake thankful that Regulus is still there

Hopefully this doesn’t end badly 

|_|_|_|  
  


Regulus is lounging by the lake when he hears a group come close. Namely his brother, James, Peter, and Remus. Oh god what did they want

He stands up and turns around when suddenly he’s pulled down and lips are against his. He gets a small glimpse of blue and green before he closes his eyes and pull Callie toward him. He feels her melt into the kiss before he finally feels her pull away. Her pink lips open slightly, slick with saliva. She licks her lips before biting her bottom lip apprehensively.

”Hi” she smiles after she talks 

“What in the bloody hell was that?!” Callie turns around and stares at her friends

”You dared me to kiss the person I was thinking about.” Callie says raising an eyebrow “I did just that”

”Why were you thinking about Reggie?!” Sirius’ eyes wide

”I talked to Lily and asked her how she knew James was her soulmate. She said it like a feeling of rightness, of happiness. Just a feeling you can’t explain, and it never fades or becomes less extreme then from the first time you lock eyes.” Callie smiles as she talks before turning back towards Regulus “That’s how I felt when I looked into your eyes for the first time” 

“Wait. So Lily knew I was her soulmate since our first year?!” James exclaims “and she never said anything?!”

“That’s what I asked and she said, yes, but he was a bloody git” Callie says with a small laugh before turning back to Regulus again

”I felt it too” he says his voice shaking. He never thought anyone would ever want him, let alone accept him as their soulmate.

Callie smiles and Regulus pulls her into another kiss, holding her close for as long as her could

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy<3

**Author's Note:**

> i hoped you liked it guys <3


End file.
